Rainy day
by agroxneko
Summary: Chie remembers the day she met a girl in the rain waiting for the bus with a dog in her arms, and how that one girl changed her life. Spoilers for Chariot Social Link.


Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 4, wish I did. If I did, Chie and Yukiko would be paired up, and Naoto and Rise. And Souji and Yousuke, and Teddie and Kanji.

* * *

Chie Satonaka was walking down the street holding an umbrella to big for her small figure. School had just ended and everyone left before she could leave with one of her friends. She was a little sad, but she knew they all had closer friends, real friends. She was just the girl to hang out with at school with them; she was just a school friend. So it was days like this when she would go home alone, and it was times like this when she thought she would never get real friends that would truly care about her.

_She let out a sigh as she looked to the ground. She kicked a nearby rock and it went flying down the sidewalk. Suddenly a small sound caught her attention and she looked forward to see a girl her age wincing. She had long black hair and was holding a puppy in her arms. Chie looked down to see the rock she kicked next to her. Chie blushed and ran to the girl and put the umbrella over her head once she reached her._

_The girl jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden pause with the rain. She had been watching the puppy for so long she didn't noticed it stopped. When she looked in front of her, she frowned. The rain was still continuing heavily, but she didn't feel any rain on her. How did that make sense? She looked up to see a black umbrella over her, and turned her head slightly to see a girl with short brown hair smiling. She blinked as she stared at the other girl._

"_Hi. I'm Chie Satonaka. Who are you?" Chie asked. She frowned as she stared at the girl. Her eyes were wide and they were red, she then noticed water on her face that didn't belong to the sky. "Hey, why are you crying?" The girl looked down and frantically rubbed her eyes. As she did so, Chie couldn't help but think she saw her before._

"_I-I'm Yukiko Amagi…" She said. Chie then remembered that she went to the same school as her, she wasn't in the same homeroom, but she saw her in the hall a few times before. She would see boys hang out around her all the time, and she would shrug them off, not realizing they were getting her attention for a reason. "T-thank y-you…Chie-chan…" Chie smiled and sat down next to the girl. She looked at the dog in her arms and reached out. She started petting the dog and noticed Yukiko's grip on it stiffen._

"_I'm not going to take your dog, don't worry," Chie stated. Yukiko stared at her with wide eyes._

"_Y-your not?" Chie looked at her oddly before nodding._

"_Of course, he's your dog, not mine." Chie smiled at her again and looked at the empty street. She looked at the sign next to her and then to Yukiko. "Going somewhere?" Yukiko blushed and dug her face in the puppy's coat. He looked up and licked her cheek. Yukiko giggled and pet the dog in a loving manner._

"_I…I ran away. I'm waiting for the bus." Chie stared at her. Why would she run away? Chie looked down and they became silent. Suddenly Chie let out a sigh and looked at Yukiko again._

"_Why?" She asked innocently. Yukiko looked at her and Chie realized she hadn't stopped crying._

"_My parents…wouldn't let me keep him." She lifted the puppy higher at the end and Chie looked at the large brown eyes staring at her. "I wanted to keep him, but they wouldn't let me. I never get anything…" Chie looked at her and fumbled with the umbrella. An idea ran through her mind and she sat in front of Yukiko. Yukiko looked at her startled, but became more startled when Chie started to wipe the tears away._

"_Hey, I have an idea, a good one!" Chie said excitedly, catching Yukiko's attention. "Why not let you dog stay at my place?" Yukiko gaped at her and Chie grinned._

"_What?" Yukiko asked, baffled. "Really? What about your parents?" She asked again, remembering how her parents reacted. If they didn't let Chie have the dog, she would just have to run away again. Chie giggled and nodded._

"_Yup! My parents won't mind, besides, they always wanted a family pet. I'll tell them I'm holding him for a friend. That way, you can come to my house whenever you want and see him. Isn't it great? Just…please stop crying…" Chie asked the last part in a soft voice as she wiped more tears. Yukiko looked at her puppy before looking at Chie. She flashed the other girl the first smile Chie had seen since she found her. Chie smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and Yukiko gladly took it._

"_Thank you, Chie-chan…" Chie grinned and nodded._

"_It's no problem, how about you come to my house tomorrow? Wait, tomorrow's Sunday, why don't you stay for the entire day? Lets meet at the park at, I don't know, ten?" Yukiko nodded in approval and Chie nodded back. "Great, at ten I'll meet you at the park." The bus pulled along the curb and the door opened to show a large man with a bored expression on his face. He looked at the two young children and raised an eyebrow._

"_Shouldn't you kiddies be in bed?" They just stared at him and he let out a sigh. "Whatever, getting on or not? I have places to drive…" Chie grinned at Yukiko and took her hand._

"_Lets drop off my dog, and then I'll take you to your house." Yukiko smiled back and nodded._

"_Thank you, Chie-chan." Chie nodded and they ran to her house together._

Chie Satonaka kneeled in front of the adult dog as she petted him. A grin formed on her face as she watched the dog tilted his head and close his eyes due to the scratched she was giving him. She grabbed the dog and closed one eye as she tried to lift him up. She let out a laugh and held the dog armslength away.

"You're getting too fat." Chie commented. The dog let out a whimper as he wagged his tail. Chie laughed and was about to comment on something else when the doorbell rang. The dog let out a bark and began squirming in Chie's arms. "Alright, alright, sheesh." Chie set the dog down and he ran to the door. Chie walked to the door and opened it to reveal a girl with long black hair.

"Hi, Chie." She greeted as she took off her shoes.

"Hey Yukiko, so, brought any treats for fatty over there?" Chie asked, pointing at the dog. He was at the doorway leading to the living room whipping his tail side to side, causing him to move as well. He stretched downward, as if to prepare to jump. Yukiko laughed and pinched Chie's arm.

"Don't be so mean, besides, I'm not the one who got him fat." Chie smirked and rubbed her arm.

"Hey!" She said. Yukiko laughed and walked to the dog.

"How's my little-oof!" She was cut off when the dog leaped onto her. She fell backwards and laughed as he licked her face. Chie grinned and skipped to Yukiko. She knelt down and began tickling her stomach. "N-no, C-Chie s-s-stop it!" She laughed. Chie laughed as she watched the other squirm on the floor. Finally Chie stopped and she picked up the dog and set him aside. Yukiko stayed on the floor laughing before a hand was stretched out to her. She grinned and took it. Yukiko moved to the dogs bowl and poured her dog treats in it. He barked again and eagerly began eating. Yukiko laughed and walked back to Chie. When she turned to her, Chie kissed her lips and felt Yukiko's smile widen.

"I never got to give you a hello kiss." Yukiko laughed as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Do you know what day it is?" Yukiko asked.

"Our anniversary?" Chie asked excitedly. Yukiko laughed and nuzzled her girlfriend's nose.

"Right. But something else." Chie cocked her head to the side and waited for Yukiko to tell her.

"Today's the day I met you for the first time." Chie smiled and looked at Yukiko's dog. She looked at Yukiko and kissed her on the lips softly again.

"All because of that dog. Well, I'm glad I met you." They were about to kiss again when something small but heavy jumped on them, causing them both to fall. They laughed as the dog pounced on them. They sat up and began playing with the dog. Chie watched Yukiko spend quality time with her pet and she couldn't help but smile. She was telling the truth, she was glad she met Yukiko, and she wouldn't give up that day for anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, another Chie and Yukiko story. The idea hit me when I was in school, literally. I just had to write it, sorry it's so short. Anyway, please review.


End file.
